A Valentine's Day in Wonderland
by Saki Toyo
Summary: One day, Alice for some strange reason decides to tell the inhabitants of Wonderland about Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, all of them got a weird idea in their head... BloodxAlice. ON HIATUS. Until I can get that inspiration I need. D;
1. Valentine's Day

Hey! Saki here, with her first fanfic. Ever. D I'm really nervous, let's just say that.

Before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts. Its story and characters belong to QuinRose and Soumei Hoshino. **

This was written after I finished the first volume, so please forgive me for any inconsistencies or OOCness (...is that a word?). I've actually finished a lot...(6 pages, on Microsoft Word). But I wanted to upload it chapter by chapter. Um...the first two or three chapters will be uploaded on the same day.

Well, you probably don't care about that. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Valentine's Day

* * *

"Valentine's Day?" asked Boris, curious as ever.  
Alice nodded. "Haven't you ever heard of it?"  
"No, we haven't. What is that?" asked Dee.

Alice, Boris, and the Bloody Twins were walking around in the forest surrounding the Clock Tower. It was a day like any other in Wonderland. "The fourteenth of February is Valentine's Day. It's when you give the person you like some chocolate."

An expression of surprise and excitement appeared on the Bloody Twins' faces. "So that means that we might get _chocolate?"_ asked Dee.  
"And we can eat all of it?" finished Dum. At this point, they were jumping up and down, pulling on Alice's dress.

"Let go!" she yelled. "Yes, one way to put it. But don't expect any chocolate from me. I think Valentine's Day is crap." Alice hesitated for a moment, pondering whether to say what she wanted to. At last, she made her decision. "Besides, this is just a dream."

Boris and the Twins looked at her with a curious glance. However, they didn't say anything. Suddenly, the scenery changed and it was pitch black. It became night in Wonderland.

"I'm going back to the Clock Tower now," declared Alice. "You guys should go home too." And with that, she left.

_**[At the Hatter Mansion]**_

The Bloody Twins ran straight home. "Blood! Blood!" they shouted. "Did you know about Valentine's Day?"  
Blood and Elliot were discussing…certain affairs…when the Bloody Twins burst into the study. Blood looked up with a scowl on his face.  
"How many times did I tell you not to come in here without knocking first?" Elliot hit both of them on the head.  
"OW! We're sorry! But it's _reeeaaallly_ exciting! Alice just told us about it!"

When Blood heard Alice's name, he perked up. "…What did she say?"  
The Twins, even more eager to speak now that their master has shown interest, rushed ahead. "Valentine's Day," said Dum, "is when you give the person you like chocolate!" The Twins chatted excitedly about their new discovery. Meanwhile, Blood thought about what the Twins just told him._"Hmm…Valentine's Day; is that right?" _Elliot stood aside silently, with an unreadable expression on his face. He could tell that Blood was planning something.

_**[At the Amusement Park]**_

"Well, that was interesting," contemplated Boris, while sneaking back into the Amusement Park. "I wish I could have learnt more about it."  
"About what?"  
"Valentine's Day! What else?"  
"I see. Then is that the reason you snuck out again?"  
"Erk." Boris slowly turned around to find Mary Gowland glaring at him. "Crap! I thought I got in without getting seen!"  
"Nope," said Mary. "You're caught, you damn cat! What did you tell her this time?"  
"Hey! Just because I told her your name doesn't mean that I told her anything else! Besides, there's nothing else good to talk about – in your case, at least. So don't jump to conclusions, Old Man. _She_ told _me_ something. And I'm not telling you!" With that, Boris turned and walked away.

Ace showed up at the Clock Tower early in the morning, looking for Julius. "I have some important business to discuss with him," he explained to Alice.  
"He's upstairs in his study as usual."  
"Thanks. Oh, and um, do you mind stepping outside? It's, er, sort of confidential. No offense."  
"Sure. I was about to leave anyways."

Alice just stepped out of the Clock Tower when the Bloody Twins ambushed her. "Alice, Alice!" they sang. "Tell us more about Valentine's Day! Please?"  
Then Boris stepped out of the bushes, surprising Alice. "Yeah, I want to hear more about it too."

Suddenly Peter came running out of the forest and practically tackled Alice. "My dear, sweet Alice! Oh, how I've missed you so! Hmm? Alice, you look like you're in pain!" She was leaning against the Clock Tower's door, rubbing her head gently.  
"Get off me, you stupid rabbit! That really hurt!" She glared at him.  
As Peter backed away, Ace and Julius came running outside. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
Alice ignored them and turned her gaze to Boris and the Bloody Twins. "I told you yesterday, it's when you give the person you like chocolate! That's all there is to that stupid holiday!" While she yelled, _his_ silhouette appeared in her mind. Tears began to gather in her eyes. Not wanting everyone else to see her cry, she ran back into the Clock Tower. _"Damn it all," _she thought. _"Why did they have to remind me of _him_?"_

Outside the Tower, everyone was silent for a moment. Then pandemonium broke out.  
"What just happened?"  
"Why'd Alice run away?"  
"Is she okay?"  
"BE QUIET!" shouted Julius. "Alice…obviously is not in favour of this holiday that she was talking about. I suggest you leave her alone." The tone of his voice left no room for discussion. Boris, Peter and the Bloody Twins turned away dejectedly. Ace bowed and left. Julius went back into the Clock Tower.

While walking, Peter devised a plan. He turned to his companions. "Tomorrow will be Valentine's Day!" he declared. "Alice will love the chocolate that I get her," he sang happily. Then he suddenly felt a blade pressing against his neck.  
"No way, you damn rabbit! Alice will only accept OUR chocolate!" complained the Twins. Then the three started bickering.

Boris stood by, wondering how he would get his own chocolate that he would give to Alice. He kept silent, even as the group parted ways. _"Maybe the Old Man can help me. But then, I'd have a huge debt to pay off."_

That night, the Bloody Twins knocked politely on the door of Blood's study.  
"Come in!"  
The Twins entered with angelic faces.  
"What do you want?"  
"Blood…can we please have some chocolate?"  
"What am I, your father? No way in hell. If you want some, get it yourselves."  
Elliot stood by, strangely staying quiet, while the Bloody Twins complained and whined. He would've very much liked to pull out his gun right there and threaten the two, but Blood had instructed him not to do anything. _"But he bought some chocolate today. I thought that it was for himself...but I've never known him not to give some to the Twins to make them shut up. I wonder why he's keeping it for himself, even having to put up with these brats..."_

* * *

So...that's Chapter 1! Read and review, please. Any and all (constructive!) criticism is very welcome. I hope you liked it! *bows down* Again, I apologize for any mistakes I made. *sweats and bows down again* I hope you'll read the next chapter!


	2. Chocolate and a Kiss?

Well, I was on a roll. I wasn't really sure where to end the first chapter, since I just kept typing without thinking about it. I hope it was okay! (Hmm...shouldn't I be writing this in the last chapter's author notes instead of this one? Oh well, that's okay.)

Anyways, enough of me babbling. Here it is: Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Chocolate and...a Kiss?

* * *

Alice sipped her tea, enjoying the peace and quiet in the Clock Tower. She sighed in exasperation. Yesterday was just one of those days that she'd rather forget. It brought back regrets and heartbreaking memories.

"Alice…?"

She opened the door to find Peter standing outside. He was holding a bouquet of roses and had a sly smile on his face. "Alice, my sweet! The Queen and I have invited you to Heart Castle for a tea party! And," he added. "I have a special surprise for you."

_"Maybe this'll be a nice surprise. Though with Peter you can never be sure," _thought Alice. _"Oh well, might as well go. Hopefully it'll take my mind off this Valentine's Day crap."_ She yelled that she was leaving to Julius and joined Peter on the front steps of the Clock Tower. "Well, let's go."

"Great!" exclaimed Peter.

They were welcomed into the castle by its frilly-dressed inhabitants. As they walked through the intricately designed halls, Peter chatted cheerfully about life at the castle. However, he never revealed anything about his work, or being "one with duties".

They headed for the garden, where Vivaldi was sipping a cup of tea. _"She looks so elegant,"_ thought Alice. _"Just like my sister…"_

"Alice! Peter! Welcome back. We have been waiting for you," welcomed Vivaldi.  
"Good morning, Your Majesty," greeted Alice. Peter bowed politely.  
Vivaldi nodded at Peter and smiled at Alice. "Please, sit down."  
As Peter and Alice took their places at the table, Vivaldi continued. "Peter has told us about this Valentine's Day of yours. It seems interesting. Peter is very excited about it."  
At the mention of Valentine's Day, Alice flinched. Peter, noticing her stiffness, said "Oh, My Queen, I am indeed _very_ excited! Please, let me show Alice her present!"  
"Very well, Peter."  
Peter dragged Alice out of the garden and back into the castle. _"What present? Oh, please don't tell me it's…"_

They entered Peter's room. Alice cautiously stood near the door, ready for a quick escape. Peter didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, as he rummaged through a large chest at the foot of his bed. He threw out one thing after another, apparently not being what he wanted. _"What's he looking for? …and how many things are in there?" _thought Alice.  
"Ah-hah! Found it! Looks like no one took it after all! I _knew_ that this was a good hiding spot!"  
_"Who would _want_ to look in there? It's filled with junk!"_  
"Here, Alice. Happy Valentine's Day! Please accept it!" Peter shoved a delicately wrapped box of chocolate into her hands. She froze for a moment, surprised that he would do something like this. Then she regained her composure and thrust the box back to Peter. "I don't want it!" she yelled, running out the door. _"I don't care where I go right now. I just want to get away from all this Valentine's Day crap!"_

Alice ran and ran until she was out of breath. As she sat down under a tree to rest, she heard a familiar voice.

"Alice! I was looking for you!" Boris appeared out of the bushes. He looked somewhat embarrassed. "Um, here, this is for you." He held out a crudely wrapped box. Alice could only guess what was in it. She smiled apologetically, trying not to lash out. "Sorry, Boris – I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." Her voice became strained. "Didn't I tell you that?"  
"Oh." He desperately tried to regain his composure. "Um, I guess I'll see you around then. Bye."  
Alice watched as Boris slinked away. As soon as he disappeared, she started crying. _"I hate this. I hate it. Why'd I've have to bring it up anyways? What the hell was I thinking?"_

"Hey, Lady!"  
Alice quickly wiped away her tears. She looked up to find the Bloody Twins and Elliot March standing in front of her. "What do you want?" she demanded, a little too quickly.  
"…Were you crying?" noted Elliot.  
"No."  
"Whatever you say," said Elliot, with a knowing smirk. Alice glared at him.  
"Alice! Blood wants you to come to the mansion for that tea party he promised you!"

Alice perked up at the mention of Blood's name. She hesitated for a moment, wondering whether to accept the offer or not. She didn't trust him – especially after the amusement park incident. And he just _had_ to look exactly like _him. _Her heart gave way, and she stood up.  
"Fine. I'll go."  
The Bloody Twins grinned. "Hooray! Come on, Alice, let's go!"

After a long walk, the group of four finally arrived at the Hatter Mansion. Blood stood at the gate. When he saw them, he walked over. "Alice! You came!" He sounded nervous and happy at the same time. Then, regaining his composure, he stepped aside. "Why don't you come in?"

Alice blushed. _"What the hell…? Damn it, why does he make me feel like this?" _Flustered, she looked away and pretended that there was nothing wrong. "Fine," she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blood smile knowingly. _"Dammit, who am I fooling? He knows, and he's milking it for all it's worth." _This thought made her face turn even redder, and she kept her head down as she followed Blood into the mansion.

She sat down in her seat, ready to drink some tea once again. Although the Hatter mansion wasn't as elaborately decorated as the garden in Heart Castle (and the castle itself, as well as its inhabitants), she was still reminded of the unpleasant experience she had earlier that afternoon. She had a nagging feeling that this time would not be any better.

Elliot poured tea into each of their teacups, and then took his own place at the table. The Bloody Twins fought over where they would sit. Strangely enough, Alice had a feeling that this was pretty common. Blood silently watched the ongoing events at the head of the table. Alice could feel his stare and she blushed again. For a minute, all you could hear were Dee and Dum bickering. Then Blood spoke.

"So," he said. "How do you like Wonderland?"  
_"This seems like a normal enough conversation,"_ thought Alice. "It's…unique."  
Blood smiled. "Good."

The afternoon continued on, and it soon became night. The five friends were having such a good time that they didn't notice. When Alice finally got ready to leave, Blood stopped her. "I have a surprise for you," he said mysteriously. "Come here."

A little dazed, Alice obeyed. Suddenly, Blood one of his hands over her eyes and took her left hand in his. Alice opened her mouth to scream, but Blood whispered in her ear. "Don't be scared. It's a surprise, right? So I need to cover your eyes."

Blushing, she closed her mouth without protest and let Blood lead her away. They walked for a while, and then came to a stop. Blood let go of Alice's hand to open the door in front of them. Then he took her hand again and led her inside, where he finally let her go. They were inside a bedroom – probably Blood's – that was very simple, yet classy in its own right. The bed had a dark canopy hanging over it. The door closed with a click – locked. Suddenly Alice had a frightening thought. _"No one will know what happens in here."_ Her instinct to run kicked in but before she could do anything, Blood touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Don't be scared," he chuckled. "I won't hurt you."  
Alice calmed down a little. _"He makes me leave my guard down…"_ She shifted uncomfortably.  
"Why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the bed.  
"O-Okay…" Alice surprised herself – why did she stutter? Was she really that nervous?

While she took in her surroundings, Blood went to a cupboard and carefully took out its contents. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled. _"Strange,"_ thought Alice. _"This reminds me of when I was at the castle." _She smiled to herself. _"Except Peter threw everything out instead of just putting them down beside him."_

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Blood appeared next to her.  
"Oh! Nothing," she replied.  
Blood looked at her curiously. Then he held out his hands, balled up into fists. "Choose one."  
She pointed to his left fist. He opened it, revealing that it didn't hold anything. He opened his other fist, revealing that it was empty as well. Then he leaned in and reached behind her ear, pulling out a neatly wrapped chocolate. "For you," he smiled.  
"You won't impress me with that," she said, making a face. But she didn't reject the chocolate.  
Blood leaned in closer. His face was centimetres away from hers. "I can tell…" He moved his head down to her neck. "…that I don't need to." He pressed his lips to her neck and slid his arm around her waist.

"B-Blood?" Alice tried pushing him away, keeping on hand on the bed for balance. But he grabbed her hand and held it away from them. "Nngh…S-stop…Blood…"

He sighed and pulled away. Alice's face was completely red and she was shaking vigorously – but she couldn't move. No one had ever tried anything like that with her before; it made her nervous. She slowly looked up at Blood. He was out of breath and his cheeks were also slightly red. He turned to meet her gaze and managed a crooked smile. "Sorry...I got a little carried away, didn't I?" He looked out the window. "Oh, it's night now. You should probably stay here for the night."

_"? He seems sincere, but after what he just did...can I really trust him?"_ Alice studied his face. She felt a pain in her heart. He looked exactly like _him_. Reluctantly, she agreed.

"Good. Here, you can use the spare room." Alice followed Blood out of his room. They walked through the halls of the grand mansion again. This time, Alice could see her surroundings. Hatter Mansion had a very medieval feel – a little hostile, yet elegant.

They came to a stop in front of a huge, gothic door. Blood took out a key and unlocked it. He held open the door. "Sweet dreams, Alice."

"...You too..." she mumbled.

As Blood turned to leave, his arm brushed against hers. Alice jumped, turning red yet again. Blood chuckled. "Good night," he said. Then he left, leaving her all alone in the large room.

* * *

Well...that's all I have for now. I think I made Alice OOC...even as I read it over, I'm reminded of the many shojo manga where the heroine gets her first kiss. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm doing my best!

Chapter 3 will be coming...soon, I hope. I'm currently experiencing writer's block. (Has been sitting at the computer staring at the same sentence for about an hour) But I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon! (Even if no one reads this...Wait! What am I saying? I've just published this today! I can't be depressed yet! *trying and failing to give myself a self-esteem boost*)


End file.
